1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
It is important to control heating with regard to a light-emitting display apparatus that employs a large amount of current.
A cathode electrode, which functions as a common electrode, applies the same voltage to all pixels and receives a cathode voltage from an external terminal via a cathode contact unit. The cathode contact unit has a structure in which a source/drain electrode-forming material, which is exposed to a pixel-defining layer, contacts a cathode electrode. Such a structure may result in poor contact between the source/drain electrode-forming material and the pixel-defining layer. Thus, heat may not be generated from the cathode contact unit, and may be concentrated on a periphery area of the cathode contact unit.